fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Kents (SV)
The Kents are a farming family that has owned and operated a farm in Smallville since 1871. Known Members * Nathaniel Kent * Mary Glenowen-Kent was Nathaniel's wife. * Hiram Kent was Jonathan's father and Clark's adoptive paternal grandfather. He was a farmer, like all the Kent men. * Jessica Kent was Hiram's wife, Jonathan's mother and Clark's adoptive paternal grandmother. * Jonathan Kent was Hiram and Jessica's only son, husband of Martha and adoptive father of Clark. A longtime farmer, he ran the Kent Farm until he was elected Senator from Kansas. When Jonathan won the senatorial seat he suffered a heart attack and died. * Martha Kent (née Clark) is Jonathan's widow and adoptive mother of Clark. Her father mistakenly believed she was forced into a rural life by Jonathan, but she proved many times that she found her chosen path extremely fulfilling. Having a family was something she wanted very much, although she and Jonathan were unable to conceive. During a meteor shower she and Jonathan came across baby Kal-El and she convinced Jonathan that they should raise him, choosing her maiden name for their son's first name. After Jonathan's death, Martha took his position in the Kansas State Senate. * Clark Kent is the adopted son of Jonathan and Martha. Hailing from the planet Krypton and born as Kal-El, Clark is a super-powered alien who was raised in Smallville, Kansas. He resided there until his early adult years, when he moved to Metropolis. Clark secretly fought crime around his hometown during his high school years and moonlit as a vigilante throughout Metropolis initially known as the Good Samaritan, then as the Red-Blue Blur, then simply as the Blur and finally as Superman. By day, he works as a reporter at the Daily Planet and manages his family's farm. ** Conner Kent is a clone made from half of Clark Kent's genetics and half of Lex Luthor's genetics created in Cadmus Labs. He is considered as a "brother" of Clark. After joining a team of teen super heroes he becomes Superboy. * Kara Zor-El (SV) is the biological cousin of Clark from Krypton, born as Kara Zor-El, as well as the adopted niece of Jonathan and Martha. A false backstory for the authorities to cover Kara's sudden appearance in Smallville, states that she was Clark's cousin on his adoptive father's side, raised in Minnesota for the past 19 years until she was able to track down her one remaining blood relative. In 2010, Kara publicly revealed her powers and became a hero, originally called The Maiden of Might and later Supergirl. Alternate Realities Season Seven In an alternate reality of the year 2007/2008, Clark had never come to earth and Jonathan and Martha had a son who was also named Clark Kent. Season Ten (SV2) * Jonathan Kent was an alternate version of Jonathan in another Earth. * Martha Kent was an alternate version of Martha in another Earth. Early History Nathaniel and Mary Glenowen Kent managed and lived in the Kent farmhouse in 1871. Hiram Kent (1924-1980) was the father of Jonathan Kent and Clark's adoptive grandfather. He was a farmer, like all the Kent men. He and his wife Jessica unknowingly met young Jor-El under the alias of Joe and saved him from going to jail for being framed for murder. Jor-El sent his son Kal-El to his son Jonathan decades later. Hiram and Jonathan were very close and Jonathan often reflected on their relationship when dealing with his own son. Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent owned the Kent Farm. They found Kal-El and his tiny spaceship following the meteor shower on October 16, 1989. He was wandering around alone and naked, as well as appeared to be about age two or three. Jonathan and Martha brought the boy home. Deciding that he had indeed fallen from the sky, they adopted him and raised him as their son. Lionel Luthor owed Jonathan a favor and provided them with "official" adoption papers. They told no one about his arrival on Earth, not even Martha's parents. The Kents named the boy Clark, Martha's maiden name. However, Clark soon proved to be no ordinary toddler. Bit by bit, he began to exhibit super-human abilities, beginning with super strength. Over the years, Jonathan and Martha's loving, supportive parenting instilled in Clark a strong sense of morality and the importance of helping those in need. The Kents raised Clark with a modest lifestyle and taught him to treat his abilities as gifts and use them to help others, but to keep them a secret from everyone, including his best friends. Despite the fact that he was different from everyone, Clark was raised as normal as possible: he attended school and had friends just like any normal kid. Clark was aware that he was adopted, but the Kents waited until he was fourteen to tell him that he was not from Earth. Martha got pregnant during Clark's second year in high school even though the doctors had always said she and Jonathan couldn't have children. However later in the spring Martha lost the baby due to a truck accident and Clark remained an only child. In 2006, the night Jonathan was elected Kansas State Senator, he died of a heart attack. Martha later took his position as senator. Clark assumed primary responsibility of the farm. In 2007, Martha moved to Washington D.C. to serve in the United States Senate shortly before Clark discovered his Kryptonian cousin Kara. His friend Chloe Sullivan created a false history for Kara to explain her sudden appearance, christening her "Kara Kent". Clark and Kara lived on the farm together for much of that year, before Kara was kidnapped by Brainiac and placed in the Phantom Zone. In 2008, Clark and Lois were accidentally transported to the phantom zone by the crystal where they were reunited with Kara and returned back to Earth together. In 2011, Clark is introduced to a clone that shares both his and Lex's DNA known as Conner Kent, Clark assumes the responsibility of offering guidance to Conner by helping him fit in to society while also gaining control over all of his kryptonian abilities . Clark gives Conner the same moral guidance Jonathan and Martha gave to him and adopted him into the Kent family as his younger brother . In 2010, Clark proposed to Lois Lane who accepted his marriage proposal with great joy and happiness as she became his fiance. Category:Families Category:Smallville Families